warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Shelly.
NOTICE:Either READ the messages at the top of this page or expect to be flamed when you ask me to make you something and you don't fit the requirements. Arichive:[1] [2][3][4][5][6][7][8][9] Hey.. If you can, log into chat, please. (sorry about messing up your clean talk page xP) 01:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ah, the Honeyfern issue. I do apologize for that, honestly. It was stupid of me to even say things like that. I'm not sure what was going through my head at the time, but I was irrational, and clearly didn't think things through. I've tried to crack down on images being redone and tweaked recently, and I think the only reason I defended Icestorm was because she is a friend, and back then, I was still a new lead who didn't know any better. Now though, I do know better, and I'm trying to crack down on those who don't follow the rules, myself and the ones I'm friends with included. I've been doing quite a lot of thinking recently (go ahead, ask anyone, they'll tell you), and I think this fighting over nonsense like images, what does and doesn't go on an article, ect, only makes us look like fools. Perhaps we just take things a little too personally, since both of us are clearly some of the most dedicated users on the wiki. I'd like to apologize if anything I've said offended you. I've come to realize my actions of late are not those benefiting a member of this website's staff. I hope you can accept my apology as something sincere. I'm not asking to become friends again or something like that, as I wouldn't expect you to consider me a friend, after what's happened. If you can.. Can you log into chat in two hours? 21:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'm here. =) By the way, I won't be online tomorrow as I am returning home. 00:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm Home + A Gift I'm back home again~ Shelly, I wrote you a story that I feel would suffice as a gift. Here is the summary of it: In a mystical world where meadows are lightly frosted with sparkled dew and broad skies are washed in elegant blue colors, the presence of only one person is highly honorable to all. She has an everlasting fire in her heart, an ocean's calm in her mind and the purest spirit well-known to several. Her name is Shelly and she is the respected leader of the Land of Faith. With her own hands and true will, she layered this land with the sturdiest earth and bloomed a meadow upon it. As a land of near-perfection that Shelly created, anybody would believe that nothing could go wrong. However, when a dark swarm of enemies threaten to destroy Shelly and everything she holds precious, the guardian begins to face betrayal and difficulty. Little does she know that she has blazed a path that has inspired several and that many would fight for her. Will the loyalty to Shelly be enough to fully destroy the darkness that seems to never end? Or will it smother the land that she has cherished so much? In this story, faith, strength, truth and determination are key virtues that rest within Shelly's heart as they do in reality. 04:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) When You Can Please log into chat. People in chat have been giving me trouble and drama lately and I need your advice on how to handle it. I do have screenies. I might not be online until tomorrow; here is a list of times (in your time) that I most likely will be online: 9:00am - 11am 12pm - 2am 04:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) -hugs- Thank you so much, Shelly! 15:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was just made aware that I might not be online this weekend; I'll do my best to bring a laptop as I'm going on a minor vacation. If not, I'll talk to you in a few days. 21:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) -pokes page- I re-did my thought on you; you have 11 long sentences to read. <3 17:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC)